These Three Girls Will Keep Going On and On
These Three Girls Will Keep Going On and On (みつごは続くよどこまでも'', Mitsugo wa Tsuzuku yo Doko Made mo'') is the eighth and final episode of Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu!. Plot Summary Azusa GK5 Late at night, Hitoha is practicing talking to a still frame of Gachi Pink from Gachi Rangers. Mitsuba and Futaba discover her and they learn that, the next day, there is a meet-and-greet and photo signing with Azusa Shirahama, who plays Momoko Haruna/Gachi Pink. They try to help her prepare, but they aren't able to help her very much. Ultimately, Hitoha finds that because she stayed up all night worrying about it, she is sick the next morning. However, this turns her into a cuter version of herself (referring to an earlier incident) and her sisters insist that she go anyway. When she gets there and is standing in line, Hitoha finds that she doesn't fit in, as most of the people who've come to meet Gachi Pink are young men who know about her from her work as a gravure model. When looking around for other Gachi Rangers fans, Hitoha finds that Yabe is there as well. Before he sees her, she hides under the table where Azusa is sitting. While there, she notices a man with a shoe camera taking voyeur shots from under the table. She pops up from under the table - right in front of Yabe - and exposes the peeper. As he is being beaten up by the other men, Hitoha forces herself to tell Yabe that she is a Gachi Rangers fan. They get on with the meet-and-greet after this, and they both learn that there was no reason to be nervous because Azusa is a consummate professional. Hitoha and Yabe take the train home together, enjoying their new Gachi Rangers relationship. Hitoha is still sick, however, and she ends up accidentally sneezing on her new signed photo. Beneath the Top of the Same Sky It's the day of the sports festival and Futaba is excited for the upcoming class-versus-class relay race. Chiba comments, though, that the only way they will be able to win is if they dress up Futaba as the slow people in their class and have her run in their place. Koganei and other boys from Class 6-1 then appear and he tells Chiba that they already know that they do that trick. He also tells them that the relay is all about teamwork and he shows off Class One's flawless baton passing. Not to be outdone, Chiba attempts to show off Class Three's teamwork as well, but they all fail in numerous ways. In particular, Futaba breaks the baton accidentally and Yoshioka is unable to receive it from her, Airi puts the baton she receives from Satou in her mouth and refuses to give it away until she runs into Mitsuba, who then must give it to Sugisaki, but instead she throws it away into the bushes. It seems to everyone that Class Three has no way of winning if they play fair-and-square, but Hitoha supposes that they could use peculiarities of each person to their advantage rather than their disadvantage. At the start of the race, Hitoha and Chiba have prepared their plan for each person. Yoshioka more eagerly receives Futaba's pass because the baton has been replaced with what looks like a love letter in scroll form addressed to Satou, which she rushes to him. Chiba has instructed Satou to switch the scroll baton with a baton which he laced with his own scent so that Airi is disgusted by it and wants to get rid of it as soon as possible. The only oversight is Mitsuba, who waddles slowly toward Sugisaki and is passed by everyone. For Sugisaki, the baton has a special image of Mitsuba on it, taken by Hitoha with a Polaroid camera. After that, the race continues normally, with Yabe just barely beating Kaieda, sealing the ultimate victory for Class Three. Mitsuba goes to demand the picture from Sugisaki, but apparently she never saw it and the only reason she ran so fast was to make up for all the ground that Mitsuba lost. Meanwhile, Principal Noda goes to congratulate Yabe, but he sees that on the baton Yabe still has is the suggestive shot of Mitsuba and thinks that they must have been using it as motivation to win. He then declares that Class Three is a class of perverts. Gambling Homemaker Kaiji A baked sweet potato vendor is on the street in the Kamohashi neighborhood, reminiscing on his hardscrabble youth, when he is approached by a customer, Marina Sugisaki. As he always does, he flatters her by calling her a young lady and guesses that she must be seventeen years old, which she happily agrees is correct. Meanwhile, the triplets and Sugisaki's crew are walking home from school when Mitsuba hears the PA from the vendor's truck and leads them all to it. They then all get baked potatoes on Sugisaki's dime. As they are eating near the truck, Akari Satou comes and buys a bunch of potatoes to bring home, and Hitoha notices that the vendor pulled the same flattery trick on her and even gave her a free potato. Hitoha approaches him and asks how old he thinks Mrs. Satou is. He guesses thirty-two, but Hitoha says that she's actually thirty-three. The vendor is shocked that he could have been wrong, and Hitoha remarks that it's interesting that he was off by one year and he gave her one freebie. Hitoha then asks him if he can guess how old she is. He takes this as her challenging him for a freebie. As he silently tries to puzzle out how old Hitoha is, Mitsuba gives him the "hint" that Hitoha is her younger sister. This initially throws him off, but at that moment Mitsuba feels a fart coming on (a consequence of the potatoes), and her resulting facial expression reveals to the vendor "the eyes of a liar." Realizing this, he guesses that Hitoha is a sixth grader, which she confirms is correct. He tells her, then, that he won the gamble and that she won't be getting an freebies, but Hitoha says that she never said anything about freebies and she just wanted to see how old he thought she was. The vendor is blown away by this, realizing that he got so carried away over nothing and has been utterly defeated by a child, and he reluctantly decides to give them all half a potato for free if they'll just go away. After the girls have left, the vendor thinks about what happened and decides that he's learned a lot about his own shortcomings from the odd event. Just then, Kaieda shows up and he tries the flattery trick on her, too, and she asks him just how young she looks. He says twenty-nine, exactly right, and she throws the potatoes back in his face and runs off, angry that she apparently looks exactly her age. Kuriyama appears immediately after this, but when she notices that he's injured from being hit in the face she wraps his entire body in bandages. It is at this point that the vendor decides to try a different neighborhood the next day. The Triplets: Past and Present Soujirou and his daughters are walking home from the supermarket one evening. He is carrying all of the bags himself, Futaba is clinging to his back, asleep, and Mitsuba and Hitoha are nagging him. In this situation, he can't help but miss the old days, when his daughters were much younger and he was much thinner. He remembers a very similar situation, when they were all walking home from the supermarket and he introduced a lady from their neighborhood to his daughters. Back then, they were eager to help carry the bags and even hold his hand. They are so eager, in fact, that there is no room for Futaba to hold his hand too, and she tries to pick up his foot, causing her to fall down. Just at that moment, a police officer on patrol sees this and thinks that he is assaulting her. Soujirou remembers that that was also the very first time that the police took him in for questioning. As they continue home, they pass the same lady from Soujirou's memory, but she no longer recognizes them. Just as Soujirou is thinking that there is no point in dwelling on the past, Mitsuba and Hitoha each take the bags from him, though they continue to nag him. Futaba also wakes up and, finding that there is nothing left for her to carry, uses her great strength to lift up her father onto her shoulders. To help stabilize him, Mitsuba and Hitoha each take one of his hands. As they continue home like that, Soujirou realizes that his daughters have actually not changed so much after all. In this way, Mitsudomoe Zouryouchuu! ends. Characters & Cast * Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi * Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi * Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka * Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko * Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi * Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa * Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki * Miyashita: Oohara Momoko * Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro * Airi Ogata: Chihara Minori * Shiori Itou: Iguchi Yuka * Mayumi Katou: Uchida Aya * Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo * Sugisaki Ryuuta: Takayama Yuuko * Kaieda: Nanao Haruhi * Azusa Shirahama: Oohara Momoko * Akari Satou: Sanpei Yuuko * Aiko Kuriyama: Saitou Momoko * Shunji Koganei: Mutsumi Tamura * Vendor: Kosugi Juurouta Manga Differences *Matsuoka's role in the relay is different in the anime: **In the manga, a yonkoma at the end of the chapter shows the strategy for Matsuoka, which consisted of Hitoha whispering a chant into the PA system to fire her up. **In the anime, Matsuoka suggests switching out the baton with a vajra (the symbol of Vajrayana Buddhism), though everyone ignores her. *The last scene of this episode is an expanded version of what happens in the manga. The events shown in the flash back to when the triplets were four-years-old are the same, as well as the neighbor lady not recognizing the triplets grown up. Everything after that was added, though, to better suit the ending of the animated series. In the manga, Soujirou simply has tears in his eyes when they are not recognized. Category:Season 2 Episodes